kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan Coast
Leviathan Coast is situated on the northwestern reaches of the map situated north of the Cannibal Plains, The Iron Trail and everything else on the eastern half of the continent. As the name implies, the Leviathans are common in this region. Remnants of the old empire can be seen in the entire region. Inhabitants There are no Major Towns or Minor Outposts in the Leviathan Coast. This zone does not spawn Camps. Ancient Locations These are places which do not have competent inhabitants. Ancient Locations are usually lost outposts or ruins. Beware: sometimes these locations contain territorial protectors such as Security Spiders. * Lost Armoury x 3 * Old Empire Watchtower x 2 * Lost Library Aesthetic Ruins These locations show up on the map, although the player cannot interact with anything at this location. * Fallen Tower Nests ''Nests'''' are temporary locations which can spawn randomly and typically belong to Animals.'' * Nest of Beak Things * Wolf Den * Swamp Raptor Nest Homeless Spawns These are squads which spawn without being tied to a location, camp, or nest. This list is in order of likelihood. * Garru * Leviathan * Beak Thing * River Raptor * Tech Hunters Environment The area has many areas of fertility 90% above and also large swathes of stone mines of 100% quality can be found here. Although the iron nodes here are sparse it always has a 100% quality. The copper on the other hand are very abundant in terms of nodes but only give out 55% quality cap. making it one of the most viable places on the continent to build a base. The majestic Leviathans are commonly found treading the earth here. They are hunted for their precious pearls (10,000 cats). Packs of Garru can also be found roaming around often falling prey to the Beak Things in the region. The abundance of wildlife provides bases with leather for light armour and meat for food. Weather This zone has the 'coastal' season. Seasons may cause harmful Weather Effects or be purely aesthetic. * Clear nothing * Light rain * Heavy rain * Light rain acid Gallery Leviathan Coast 2.jpg Tips # Being secluded on the northern reaches of the map means that you won't find anyone to trade with you except the Western Hive in the southwestern part of the zone, you may create safehouses leading to Flotsam Village or the Fishing Village passing through the northern part of Cannibal Plains for your trade goods and other needs. # The Leviathan Coast is a bandit free area but sometimes cannibals from the Cannibal Plains would harass you if you are too near to the south. Build further north to avoid confrontation but this will create a higher travel time for your trade route. # As with building any base in places with hostile wildlife, a full enclosing wall is a must to avoid disruption of everyday economic activities. # Leviathans are not aggressive creatures therefore they are not a threat to your base, hunt these gentle giants only when you are really ready. Category:Zones